Random Stories on Lily and James
by xtonight-foreverx
Summary: James has a secret and he wants Lily to know. But is there really a secret? Just random stories on Lily and James!
1. Secret

25 Stories on Lily and James

Stories of Lily and James

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot!

A/N – I got this idea while I was in bed!!

Chapter 1 – The Secret

"Guess what, Evans."

"I don't care, Potter."

"You're supposed to say 'what?'!"

"No, cause you're just gonna say chicken butt."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle term."

"Oh. Anyways, guess what, Evans."

"I told you, Potter, I don't care."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Come on! Come on! Stop being a goat!"

"Excuse me?"

"STOP BEING A GO--"

_Slap._

"Owieee!!"

"Shut it, Potter. You deserved it."

This went on for, oh, about 20 minutes with James pestering her and asking her 'Guess what.'

Finally, _finally_, Lily agreed.

"If this will shut you up then hurry up!"

"Okay, I have a _secret_!"

"Oh goody, a secret, like I care. You bothered me like heck for an hour--"

"It was only 20 minutes!"

"Whatever. You bothered me like heck for like an hour--"

"Don't lie, Evans. It's not nice."

"Ugh. Whatever, Potter. I. Don't. Care. Anyways, You bothered me for heck for like an _hour_ just to tell me you had a secret. I bet you won't even tell it to me!"

"But I'm supposed to!"

"Says who?!"

"Says Sirius."

"Oh great, dragging Sirius into this mess."

"But he started this entire thing!"

"Ugh. FINE! What is it?!"

Lily felt James lean into her ear to "tell the secret" but James had other things in mind. He moved his head just in time to kiss her lips.

_Snap._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! POTTER JERMS POTTER JERMS POTTER JERMS POTTER JERMS I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE! AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE SOMEONE TOOK A PICTURE OF IT!!"

James grinned.

"Stop, Evans."

"How can I _stop_ when _you_ out of all these people _kiss_ me unexpectedly when you were _supposed_ to tell me a _secret_ that I'm starting to think doesn't even _exist!!"_

"She finally figured out," Sirius said as he climbed out from behind the couch.

"Sirius Orion Black! Why in the name of peanut butter **(A/N – I know, peanut butter is **_**really**_** random, that's why I used it!)** are _you_ here?!"

"Are you kidding me?! I was the one who took the picture!"

"Um…mate? I don't think you should have said that. You better start running…_now_!"

As on cue Lily started chasing him while James watched from behind the couch.


	2. Sugar Rush

25 Stories on Lily and James

Stories on Lily and James

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot!!

A/N – This was a really random subject that I thought of.

Chapter 2 – Sugar Rush

Lily was reading Hogwarts, a History for the three thousand three hundred ninety second time when James rushed in screaming, "Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!" with his broomstick in hand.

"Holy…James! Did. You. Take. My. Stash. Of. Sugar?!

But James was having too much fun screaming and bouncing ridiculously like a child to even notice that Lily was even there.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Wha--AHHH!! How did you come in without me noticing?! Wait…you're stalking me?! YES! Lily's stalking me! Lily's stalking me!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Wait, what?! I was already here before you came in! You were screaming 'Sugar! Sugar!' so much that you didn't even notice me!"

James smirked.

"Riiight, Evans…"

"Honestly!"

"Anyways, I _didn't _steal your stash of sugar…I _borrowed_ it!"

"But you didn't ask!"

"I did!"

"I didn't hear you! And I would have never agreed either!"

"I asked Remus, not you!"

"What?! Why'd you ask _Remus_ when it was _my_ stash of sugar?!"

"I had to ask _someone_. And if I asked you then you would have had said no!"

"That is _such_ a _lame_ excuse!"

"Lily! You wounded me!"

"Like I care. I hope that wounded you even more!"

"Lilyyyyy!"

"Shut it, Potter!

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo! Gimme back my broom! Gimme! Gimme! I'm gonna tell on you!"

"Seriously! Stop whining like a child. Wait…you _are_ a child! So stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm a _man!"_

"It doesn't look like it."

"Sure it does!"

"Sure, to you but not to me!"

"…"

"Owned!"

"…"

"Hey…you're not hyper anymore!"

"Wha--?!"

"Yay!"

"Must have sugar…must have sugar…must have sugar…where's the sugar?!"

"You ate it all!"

"Nooooo!"


End file.
